


Phaedra and Rain

by Endymion (yourlocalwordsdealer), yourlocalwordsdealer



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Angst, Eventual Romance, Fluff, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, Swearing, Tags May Change, Urban Fantasy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:28:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24681586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourlocalwordsdealer/pseuds/Endymion, https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourlocalwordsdealer/pseuds/yourlocalwordsdealer
Summary: Logan gets a cute new roommate with a strange demeanour and a mysterious past. When he discovers a secret about his crush, it will change his whole perspective on the city, and the people who live in it.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	1. Virgil August

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, it's Endymion. This will be my first chaptered work and hopefully I'll get a chapter out every Friday. Leave a comment and kudos if you can!

Logan was curled into the arm of his couch: brown fringe falling into his eyes and his phone nearly dead, playing music, the dull thumping connecting to his nervous system and weighing him down.

On the coffee table in front of him was a pile of pictures, all of the same thing; him and his ex-boyfriend - sickeningly in love. It hurt so badly to look at when they hadn't even spoken in weeks.

Logan had devoted himself to him. He'd opened up and been as real as he could possibly be for the first time in his life. Now, that was all gone, preserved in bittersweet photos in a glittery cardboard shoebox Roman had made him for Valentines Day.

He was supposed to be filing them into a folder, ideally, where he no longer had to look at them, but he'd ended up sulking. It was incredibly unpractical and stupid but he couldn't help it, Logan had fallen hard, and now he'd hit rock bottom.

He picked up a picture from the pile and stared at it, the pit in his stomach growing deeper by the second. In the photo he was smiling as he leant into Roman's side, who was kissing the top of his head, his arm around Logan's shoulder.

They'd been at his grandparents rental caravan for the summer, enjoying the subtle heat and beautiful beach just outside the door. It had been one of the best holidays he'd ever been on and Roman was partially the reason for that, combined with the unusually good weather.

Now it was raining, droplets trickling down the windows and into Logan's heart. It wasn't even a thunderstorm, just a painfully slow drizzle that somehow still made it impossible to leave his apartment without getting soaked to the bone.

He imagined Roman right now, was he feeling the same? Was he already with someone new? The temptation to call him was almost irresistible.

He was about to head to his room when he heard the buzz of his doorbell.

"Who would turn up so late into the evening?" He muttered as he crossed the room and opened the door.

Standing in the hallway was a man only slightly taller than Logan with dark purple hair and black undereye makeup - at least he hoped it was makeup, for the man's sake. He smiled ever so slightly and Logan's heart fluttered traiterously.

'Can I help you?' Logan asked and the man looked confused, pulling a slightly crumpled piece of paper out of his back pocket.

'I'm your new roommate, Virgil August?' The man said, his dark gray eyes flicking between Logan and the apartment behind him. Logan had a horrible memory of putting an ad up months ago, and an email he'd marked as spam a week ago.

It was unlike Logan to be unorganised though, even with how upset he was lately. The man held his gaze, almost thoughtful and despite himself, Logan didn't want to turn him away.

'Oh.' He said. 'I completely forgot, please come in.'

Virgil glanced around the apartment as he stepped through the doorway, playing absentmindedly with the chewed hem of his hoodie sleeve. He quirked an eyebrow at the rather untidy living room.

'As I said - I forgot.' Logan mumbled.

Virgil laughed, shoulders relaxing as he perched on the arm of the couch. He had a hand on one knee and the other behind him in a wholly unprofessional way. He remembered how Roman used to sit there when they watched movies, his hand running through Logan's hair and his eyes glistening.

Virgil pointed to the two doors down the hall. Getting Logan's attention again.

'Are those the bedrooms?' He asked.

'Yes.' Logan said and moved into the kitchen, flicking the button on the kettle. 'Can I get you a drink?'

'Just a coffee please.' Virgil said.

Logan nodded and picked up the coffee maker. He couldn't help but shake the feeling that something was wrong, something he couldn't put his finger on. Logan ignored his gut and dismissed it as social anxiety, after all, he hadn't really seen anyone since the breakup.

Virgil cleared his throat and Logan turned around to see him holding one of the photos.

'Who's this?' Virgil asked. Logan tried not to take his frustration out on his new roommate, he was probably just trying to make polite conversation. He didn't need to know about Logan's issues. 

'That's Roman Prince, my ex-boyfriend.' Logan replied, humouring him.

'Boyfriend?' Virgil said, as if the word itself was foreign to him.

'Boyfriend. Have you got a problem with that?' Logan asked, worry rising in his mind. He realised that he had never made his sexuality clear in his ad, was Virgil a homophobe?

'Oh no!' Virgil corrected. 'Actually, I have a boyfriend myself.'

'Oh, cool.' Logan said, not particually stoked by Virgil's announcement. He hoped Virgil didn't expect his boyfriend to stay over too often. 

Logan set the coffee down on the table and took the box from Virgil's curious hands. He placed the beach photo on top of the pile and shuffled them all back into box - which he then pushed under the couch with a long sigh. Virgil had started to drink his coffee, and was opening the door to the guest room. He poked his head inside and mumbled to himself, just too quietly for Logan to hear.

'Don't we need to discuss rent?' Logan asked, feeling both angry and confused as his hold on the situation slipped away.

Virgil closed the door behind him with a click.

'It's late and I've travelled a long way. Can we talk about this on the morning?' He said from within the guest room.

Logan stood in the living room with no good answer, wondering if this was normally how roommates work. He collapsed onto the couch and turned on the TV. Hoping that Virgil didn't mind the sound of 'Countdown' evening reruns. Roman never had. 

He cracked open his laptop, searching the trash folder on his email for any mention of Virgil August. There wasn't any, as far as he could tell he'd never gotten a response to his advert. He typed his name into almost every social media and came up completely blank, the man was like a ghost.

Logan was getting tired and nearly fell asleep right there as he scrolled through Facebook as a last resort. What kind of person didn't even have a facebook account? Perhaps he didn't have anything under his name, Logan conceded and made himself a cup of tea. Maybe he was one of those people on a 'social media cleanse'? He hoped not, those people could be really judgy.

It was only late at night, when he ran through the situation in his head. That he noticed Virgil's lack of luggage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: Chapter 2 will be added Saturday instead of Friday because school work got the better of me. Sorry for the inconvenience.


	2. Breakfast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this is a boring chapter but hopefully the story will speed up after this.

Logan woke up the next morning with an awful headache. His brain pounded against the inside of his skull and he sat up in bed with his head in his hands. The sun streamed through a crack in the curtains and fell across his pillow and bedside table.

He grabbed a packet of paracetamol from his shelves and slammed the door open, completely forgetting about his new roommate until he smelled pancakes coming from the kitchen.

"What the fuck?" He mumbled and stumbled into the living room, glancing over to the countertop which Virgil was occupying, standing over a pan as he sliced a lemon.

"Oh you're up." Virgil said, very calmly. "I made breakfast."

Logan slid past him to reach the sink, trying to ignore the way his heart leapt as their arms brushed.

Virgil was wearing his jumper from before around his waist; tied over a light purple shirt, covered in rips that Logan was certain was supposed to be fashionable, but just made him look homeless.

"So," Logan said as he poured himself a glass of water. "What's this about?"

"I made breakfast." Virgil said, rather matter of factly. "We need to talk so I thought we'd could speak over a meal. That's something people do right?"

"Uh, yeah." Logan said as he washed the paracetamol down with a shiver. "I suppose."

Virgil's black rimmed eyes went wide and he dropped the knife on the cutting board.

"Oh shit, did I do something wrong?"

Logan held out his hands in a panic. He didn't like this guy very much but he looked genuinely scared and Logan didn't want to deal with that.

"No, no! It's nice."

Virgil still looked nervous but he continued prodding at the pancake in his pan.

"Uh, thank you." Logan said.

Virgil glanced up, blushing underneath his pale foundation. 

The room smelled incredible as they sat down to eat the pancakes, neither of them acknowledging Virgil's fear from earlier. After a few minutes of eating in silence Logan finally spoke up.

"Rent is seven hundred and fourty nine a month." He said. "We'll split that in half?"

Virgil nodded and finished off his breakfast.

"I work at night so I can clean and do groceries." He said.

"Sounds good to me," Logan said. "What do you do?"

Virgil scratched at the back of his head.

"Security."

The rest of breakfast went well, Logan agreed to wash up and Virgil disappeared to his room again, this time accompanied by the sound of loud punk rock that Logan recognised from high school.

He unplugged his phone and dialed a number marked, "Patton."

The reply from the other side was peppy and bright.

"You okay kiddo? You haven't called since," His voice lowered. "You know"

"I'm great Patton. I actually just got a new roommate."

"That's brilliant! What are they like?"

Logan glanced over at Virgil's door.

"He's a delight. He made me pancakes."

"Uh huh, uh huh." Patton said. "Sounds like a great guy Logan. You're not usually a small talk person though, what's up?"

"He turned up yesterday and I don't remember anyone answering my advert. Is this normal?"


	3. notes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Notes on further updates

Hi, this is Endymion. I've lost the motivation to write this for a bit and it's become sort of abandoned. I don't want to stop writing this and I still have a plan! At the moment I'm rewriting the first two chapters (already finished the first chapter if you want to go back and read it) and then it should continue as normal. 

Sorry for the inconvenience!


End file.
